Extraviado
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Todos los días desde hace 2 años Rivaille va a visitar a Eren para recordarle los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Hasta que un dia decide hacerle la pregunta mas importante de toda su vida pero cae en la realidad de que siempre estuvo hablando con un simple grabado de piedra.


_**Esta historia se me acaba de venir a la cabeza por escuchar música deprimente y porque Jajaja no me e estado sintiendo muy bien, así que aquí plasme todo mi sentir sentiroso sentiral. Tengo hambre y digo mas idioteces que las de siempre…**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Shingeki No Kyogin no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos autores.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**/ Escuchen la canción Arwen's Vigil de "The Piano Songs" ya que con esa escribí todo esto. Gracias…/**_

Si tan solo pudieras pronunciar mi nombre, realmente deseo eso. Ya tiene tiempo desde la ultima vez que volvimos a intercambiar palabras ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo si, todo el tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, la ultima vez que pude ver tu brillante sonrisa.

Me encantaría tenerte a mi lado ahora mismo, no sabes cuanta falta me haces. ¿Por qué el destino nos tuvo que separar? Oye, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos. Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida ya que en el trabajo de medio tiempo en donde estaba un viejo loco no me quiso dar propina y eso que lo trate como un rey, literalmente era como uno ya que era un sujeto realmente importante pero por mas que yo no quería tratarle bien, mi jefe me obligo a hacerlo pero después de toda esa persecución que duro aproximadamente dos horas, tu entraste a la cafetería, con tu perfecto uniforme escolar, lo se porque ya te había visto anteriormente hace unas semanas y como estabas en etapa de exámenes siempre ibas por un moka cappuccino ya que amabas la forma en como prepara la espuma de chocolate que tanto amabas pero esa vez te veías distinto, parecías realmente nervioso yo pensé que te había sucedido algo malo en la escuela o que un maestro había rechazado tu proyecto.

Te acercaste a la barra donde yo me encontraba, me sentía realmente ridículo portando un mandil verde, me miraste con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y los labios entreabiertos, honestamente pensé que te habías excitado por estar apunto de pedir un moka pero me sorprendí como me pediste salir contigo.

_-Rivaille-san por favor salga conmigo. Me gusta-_

_-Idiota… -_

Vaya! Otro admirador, pero esa vez fue distinto, me comenzaron a sudar las manos, me habías tomado de sorpresa enano pero aun así acepte, esos tiempos en donde medias 1.45 eran realmente lindos, así es tu estabas mas pequeño que yo, pero el gusto me duro poco cuando entraste al bachillerato puesto que ya me rebasabas por 10cm, maldito gigante, parecías un titán. Pero no como las criaturas que contaba Hanji, tu eras diferente, ERAS MIO, y realmente hermoso, sobretodo esos ojos y esa sonrisa encantadora que te caracterizaban.

Pero, ya no te tengo conmigo para que me vuelvas a sonreír, te has ido muy lejos de mi lado. Nuestro primer beso ¿Lo recuerdas? Realmente fue muy vergonzoso, yo me encontraba en el trabajo y tu estabas en una mesa que se encontraba en medio del lugar, así te podía yo ver estudiar puesto que me preocupaba que no llegaras a estudiar lo que tu querías, ahora que lo pienso nunca me comentaste nada al respecto simplemente para no estresarme aun mas ya que tu pensabas que con la universidad y el trabajo ya seria demasiado para mi…Idiota. Pero volviendo al tema, ese día tus amigos del colegio habían llegado para estudiar conmigo, tengo que admitir que me dieron celos puesto que uno de ellos estaba bastante cerca de ti, era rubio y de ojos azules, muy lindos pero ninguno se comparaba con la belleza que transmitías en los tuyos…aguamarina, ese era el color de tus ojos, se volvieron mi color favorito en todo el mundo, si fuera por mi me hubiera casado con ellos pero en si ¿Qué chiste tendría tenerlos, no crees? Vaya, creo que realmente llegaste a gustarme bastante, tanto que ya ni se que es lo que estoy diciendo ahora que tengo la oportunidad de tenerte delante mío.

Lamento desviarme del tema, pero recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos me alegra y me aterra al mismo tiempo ya que puedo sentir tu mirada nostálgica al escuchar todo esto de mis labios.

¿En que me había quedado? A si, en mis celos, al parecer ese mocoso rubio no quitaba los ojos de encima, ya me habías comentado de el puesto que era tu mejor amigo, su nombre era Armin Arlet. Ja! Te dije que te estaba prestando atención en el momento que me estabas contando de el. Pero algo me incomodaba bastante, ponía pretextos para tocarte la mejilla y las manos, realmente me molestaba pero trate de tranquilizarme, hasta que el rubio de agradecimiento te dio un beso en la mejilla. Grandísimo idiota…

_**/ Escuchen la canción final de la película "Siempre a tu lado" y reprodúzcanla las veces que sea necesario. Gracias/**_

Deje de limpiar los vasos con una servilleta que llevaba siempre conmigo en el bolsillo del pantalón, me encamine hasta tu mesa bajo la mirada atenta de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, te tome del cuello de tu camisa y te mire directamente a los ojos… Negro contra luz ¿Qué te parece? Me miraste con una cara de sorpresa y en tus ojos me mostrabas duda y preocupación, mire de reojo a tu amigo pero solo unos segundos ya que su presencia me hartaba. Sentí tu mano posándose sobre la mía e inmediatamente volví a mirarte, me sonreías tiernamente haciendo que mis manos comenzaran a temblar quería llorar ¿Qué tal que cuando me descuidara, cualquiera te llevaría lejos de mi? No lo soportaría, sabia que tu me eras fiel y si no lo eras te hubiera cortado en pedazos en ese instante, no es cierto sabia que tu nunca me engañarías pero no confiaba en los demás que estaban cerca tuyo con otras intenciones.

Y fue ahí, cuando recobre las fuerzas, cerré los ojos y me abalance a tus suaves, lindos y delicados labios. Aunque no te estaba viendo sabia que tu tenias los ojos abiertos de la impresión, mas bien todos los del lugar. Ahí demostré que eras mío, fuiste la única persona con quien me comporte egoísta, con decirte que hasta envidiaba el aire que tocaba tu rostro por las mañanas y tus sueños que hacían que estuvieras sonriendo siempre.

¿Te digo que fue lo que me causo mas gracia? Que desde ese día este Armin no volvió a presentarse en el café, no sabes que feliz me puse y la fiesta que hice con mi mascota. ¿La recuerdas? Era una perra salchicha de color negro y era hembra, tu me la habías llevado un día de lluvia, estaba apunto de salir del trabajo pero te estuve esperando en la puerta del local ya que tenia mas o menos unos diez minutos que habíamos cerrado. Te vi corriendo sin suéter, grandísimo imbécil te había dicho que llevaras pero me percate que tenias algo entre tus brazos, no dejabas que la lluvia tocase lo que tenias ¿Qué era? Y ¿Por qué lo estabas protegiendo?. Te paraste frente mío y ahí vi lo que traías a la perra en los brazos, estaba temblando tanto como nosotros dos.

_-Es para ti. Feliz Cumpleaños-_

Vaya!. Era mi cumpleaños y yo no tenia idea. Pero al poco tiempo la perrita encontró a su dueño y aveces nos iba a visitar…¿Qué mas sabes y sabias de mi? No se porque te hago estas preguntas si se…que no…me vas a contestar.

Mierda. Me la e pasado hablando varias cosas sobre nosotros pero mas mías de cómo me sentía en esos momentos. Háblame Eren, ¿Por qué no me respondes?.

Me la e pasado parado en el mismo lugar desde hace una hora, admirando tu bello nombre.

_Eren Jeager_

_Un gran hijo y amigo. Se le recordara por siempre…_

"Recordar por siempre" Eso se lo puse yo ¿Te gusta? Y si no pues te aguantas…

Descuida Eren muy pronto me iré, ya no te molestare mas. Ya que desde hace dos años e venido a verte todos los días…

Pero esta vez vine a hacerte mi ultima pregunta ya que muy pronto me tendré que ir a mi ciudad natal para seguir estudiando medicina, tratare de ayudar a las personas así como tu lo hacías…

Quiero que me contestes.

_-Eren Jeager ¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

Silencio…

¿Por qué no me contestas? Sal de la maldita tierra y respóndeme.

Silencio…

Bueno creo que soy un inmaduro de 21 años, estoy consiente de la situación y lo único que hago es hacer preguntas que nunca serán respondidas…

_-Levi- _

Escucho que dices mi nombre, con tu tono de voz de niñito regañado. Volteo a ver a todos lados pero no te veo. Solo veo tu nombre grabado en el suelo en la placa de cemento. Supongo que ya estoy delirando.

_-Levi-_

Siento una fría mano posándose en mi mejilla, giro al lado izquierdo y _aquí estas, conmigo, mostrándome…tu sonrisa._

-_Levi, no llores- _

Me abrazas pero yo a ti no puedo ya que eres una especie de nube que no puede ser tocada. Te siento tan frio…

_-¿E…Eren?-_

-_Te e estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Levi-_

Pongo mi mano en tu mejillas pero ahora puedo sentirla ¿Qué es esto?

_-Levi, también falleciste-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-El día que estaba haciendo bastante frio, dejaste la ventana abierta y tu no llevabas suéter y ya estabas enfermo. El clima frio mata a una persona fría ¿Chistoso no?-_

_-Pero ¿Por qué ahora te puedo sentir?-_

_-Porque por fin hiciste la pregunta que no te habías atrevido hacer desde que nos conocimos-_

_-¿Me escuchaste?-_

_-Yo siempre te escuche Rivaille, pero tu no lograbas escuchar mis respuestas…Estabas cegado en el dolor-_

_-Así que ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?-_

_-Si, siempre será un Si-_

Me tomas de la mano y comienzas a caminar mientras yo te voy siguiendo. Te sigo mirando mientras poco a poco las lagrimas que había retenido comenzaron a caer. Tu solo me dedicas una sonrisa cálida, tu mano ya no esta fría. Nos comenzamos a acercar a una luz donde ahí puedo ver a tu madre saludándonos con una sonrisa tan linda como la tuya.

Miro de nuevo hacia atrás despidiéndome de aquel panteón en el que siempre me encontraba, vagando sin rumbo fijo. Volteo a verte de nuevo y me das un beso en los labios.

_-Vamos Rivaille.-_

_-Voy-_

Y con eso cruzamos aquella luz, para así comenzar una nueva vida juntos tal vez no aquí en la tierra pero si en donde podemos ser libres…

Por cierto siempre me estuve preguntando quien se encontraba a lado tuyo en el cementerio, lo único que siempre lograba divisar era:

"_Lance. R…"_

_Siempre le recodaremos con cariño y admiración…_

Al parecer también lo habían sepultado el mismo día que tu…

Curioso, ¿No lo crees?.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Notas rápidas de la autora:**_

_**Muy buenas noches hermosas y hermosos, bueno esta historia me ayudo muchísimo a desahogarme ya que hoy me sentí del brócoli, oscea pésimo, si alguien de ustedes les gusta el brócoli me traten fello por hacerle bullying a Brocoli-kun…Si sacapuntas-kun y lápiz-kun fueron populares pues también Brócoli y Zanahoria-kun lo vana ser Wuajaja! Oki no.**_

_**Bueno esta vez Eren y Levi no nos acompañan ya que por fin se nos hizo a Levi-san y a mi ponerle afrodisiaco al cereal Nescuick de Eren y Levi esta aprovechando para tener bebes y yo tendré un hermanito ¡Yuppii! Así es ellos dos me adoptaron ya que estuve viviendo en una caja hace unos meses y ellos me encontraron y aquí me tienen haciendo historias de Oto-san y Oka-san. JAJAJAJAJA Tengo hambre. Bueno hasta el sábado! Subiré 2 caps. de cada uno de mis fics para estar al corriente. ¿Rewievs? Nopi ninguno. Que crueles! Sayonaraa! Deséenme suerte en los proyectos escolares. LAS Y LOS AMO! **_


End file.
